


Baba Yaga vs. Prometheus - Pen vs. Pencil

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Exactly what the title of the story says.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Baba Yaga vs. Prometheus - Pen vs. Pencil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Just something that wouldn't leave my mind alone. In this, Oliver and Wick had met the same way as in my other one-shot "Baba Yaga scares off Bratva".
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own John Wick films or DC Comics or CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Thanks for meeting." Oliver said as he met with Anatoly at a pier after their failed attack on Adrian Chase.

"I'm only hear for you to explain why team you disbanded keeps interfering with business." Anatoly said.

"Because they don't give up." Oliver explained. "They convinced me _not_ to. Anatoly, I'm sorry but you need to tell your men to stand down. Or else…" He pulled out a round metal medallion with a bloodied fingerprint as Anatoly paled, realizing who it was.

"You wouldn't…" Anatoly glared. "You still want Chase dead but you won't let me kill him?"

"I want Chase dead but not at the cost of my own soul. Stay back, Anatoly." Oliver warned with an insisting look. "If our friendship and honor ever meant anything to you, please."

Anatoly smiled, impressed. "Well played, Oliver. Well played." He walked away. "We will stand down. If Chase is not dead in 24 hours, our deal is off and Bratva is your enemy."

* * *

"This video has been authenticated by three different experts." Quentin and Dinah showed the SCPD the footage of the Throwing Star Killer unmasking himself, revealing himself to be Adrian Chase.

"It hasn't been altered or doctored in any way, that is raw footage." Dinah added.

"Chase is under protective custody of the U.S. Marshals." Officer Lopez said.

"Yeah? Well somebody better give them a call and place that son of a bitch under arrest." Quentin ordered.

* * *

Elsewhere, Chase was in a hideout, writing something on a notepad before he heard the phone of one of his two guards buzz. The guard showed his colleague something as they slowly reached for their guns and were getting up and Chase realized that Oliver had managed to expose him somehow.

He got up and threw a pen but suddenly, a tall Caucasian man with a beard and long hair, wearing a suit burst in and threw a pencil as both projectiles bounced off before he fired darts with tranquilizers at the guards as they passed out.

"Adrian Chase." The man smirked at Chase.

"John Wick." Chase smirked back. "So, Oliver's even a bigger monster than I had thought, if he sends you to kill me."

"No. Oliver wants you dead because you're a monster who has to be stopped, no matter the cost. That doesn't make him a monster." Wick countered and the smirk vanished off Chase's face before Wick pulled out a gun and fired.

Chase dodged the bullets and kicked the gun off Wick's hand before they exchanged blows and they kicked each other in the chests as they fell in the opposite directions. Chase picked a pen from the floor, while Wick picked a pencil from the desk as they rushed at each other, using the pen and pencil like knives, grazing each other in the arms and scratching each other's shirts until Wick stabbed Chase in the arm, making him drop the pen as Chase grunted in pain before Wick slammed Chase to the ground and pierced Chase's carotid artery with the pencil, killing him instantly.

* * *

"It's done? Thank you." Oliver sighed in relief as he sat down, while Dinah approached him, smirking.

"So, someone knocked out Chase's bodyguards and killed him with a pencil. I've heard about a legendary hitman, who once killed three guys in a bar with a pencil. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?" Dinah asked coyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Oliver let out an "innocent" smile as Dinah shook her head, chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> Adrian Chase with a pen vs. John Wick with a pencil. Who would you bet on?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
